regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Drive
Fighter Drive is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Rigby, Nova, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman steal an mobile. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Rigby': Hey there, Angry Birds, Studder, Frank, Elmo, Jeffy, Sally, Paz, Wander, Sylvia. I am video chatting with you guys. *'Red': (On Computer) Oh, hey, Rigby, what's up? *'Rigby': Not much. What you been up to? *Chuck: (On Computer) Well, we were training when Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Meta-Crisis Rigby made weapons for us. *'Rigby': That's pretty good. *'Bomb': (On Computer) I know, right. *'Blue': (On Computer) We love those guys. *'Rigby': You are? *Matilda: (On Computer) That's right. *'Rigby': Then, I gotta surprise for you. I shipped a surprise for you is a present. *'Red': (On Computer) Awesome. *(Red opens the present it is revealed to be the Lightsabers, Sonic Screwdrivers and Star Screwdriver) *'Red': (On Computer) What is that? *'Rigby': These are the Lightsabers, Sonic Screwdrivers and Star Screwdriver. They are what you use and have to stop evil. *'Wander': (On Computer) Thank you very much. *Chuck: (On Computer) Are those necessary? *'Rigby': Yes. They're all yours. *Hal: (On Computer) Alright, then. Let's get something to eat. *Terence: (On Computer) Which where we go to? *Bubbles: (On Computer) I'm not sure. How about The Non Descript Coffee Shop? *'Female Red Bird': (On Computer) What does it have? *'Female White Bird': (On Computer) Coffee. *'Mighty Eagle': (On Computer) Does it have drinks? *'Mighty Dragon': (On Computer) Yes. *'Studder': (On Computer) Does it have food? *'Paz': (On Computer) Yes. *Stella: (On Computer) Does it have condiments? *'Red': (On Computer) Exactly. *'Officer Frank McStudderPants': (On Computer) Does it has breakfast and lunch? *'Elmo': (On Computer) Correction. *'Jeffy': (On Computer) Exactly. *'Sally': (On Computer) They do have it. *'Wander': (On Computer) Well, let's go. *'Sylvia': (On Computer) Well, we gotta go. We're going to The Non Descript Coffee Shop. Bye, Rigby. *(Angry Birds, Studder, Frank, Elmo, Paz, Wander and Sylvia calls off) *'Rigby': Byes, you guys. *(Nova, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman arrives) *'Nova': Rigby. Ant-Man needs us. *'Rigby': Right. *'Ant-Man': Here. *'Rigby': Uh, what's this? *'Ant-Man': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one soursop fruit. Clear? *'Rigby, Nova, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman': Clear. *'Winter Soldier': How do you expect them to find soursop on Farmer's Market? *(At Market) *'Nova': I got everything but the sourops. Any luck? *'Troll Moko': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Howard Weinerman': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Rigby': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Nova': Yes! *'Rigby, Nova, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman': Sourops! *'Troll Moko': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Howard Weinerman': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Skull? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Rigby': Why are you smiling about? *'Nova': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Troll Moko': Right. So what's the plan. *'Howard Weinerman': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Rigby': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Nova': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Troll Moko': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Skull-bot': You there! *'Howard Weinerman': We'll just put this back. *'Rigby': Run! *'Arnim Zola': Stop them! *'Nova': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Troll Moko': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Howard Weinerman': Groans Come here! *'Skull-bot': Where they go? *'Nova': Grunts *'Rigby': Whoa! *'Skull-bot': Up there! *'Troll Moko': Nova! *'Skull-bot': Split up! *'Nova': Oh. Hey, you don't have any soursops, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Skull-bot': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Nova': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Skull-bot': Look out! *'Nova': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Rigby, Troll and Howard wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Howard Weinerman': Great. Just what we need. Nova? Nova! Hey, Nova, let us in! *'Nova': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Rigby': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Nova': I let you in, we're even. *'Troll Moko': Fine! *'Nova': You have to say it! *'Howard Weinerman': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman hops to the mobile) *'Nova': Don't crowd me. I'm driving here. *'Rigby': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Nova': Whoa! *'Troll Moko': Turn the car! *'Nova': Let go! *'Howard Weinerman': Turn the car! *'Nova': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Troll Moko': Gain altitude. *'Howard Weinerman': Nova. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Hey, Anthony, what's up? *'Anthony': (On Computer) Not much, Mordecai. Oh, hey can you believe Chance Sureshot, Toothpick Sally and Recap Robot are the new park members? *'Mordecai': Yeah. Can I say hi to them? *'Anthony': (On Computer) Of course. *'Chance Sureshot': (On Computer) Hey, Mordecai. Long time no see. *'Mordecai': (On Computer) Hey, Chance, Toothpick Sally, Recap, you the new members of the park? *'Toothpick Sally': (On Computer) That's right. We are the new park members. *'Mordecai': Then, I got you four a presents for you at Anthony's Underground Lab. *'Anthony': (On Computer) Mordecai, you should it have. *(Anthony, Chance Sureshot, Toothpick Sally and Recap Robot opens a presents it is revealved to be the Lightsabers and the Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Anthony': (On Computer) What the heck is this? *'Mordecai': It's Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers. There all yours. Use it for anything and fight evil. *'Toothpick Sally': We will, Mordecai. We'll use it no matter what. *'Recap Robot': (On Computer) Well, we gotta go we have new work to do. *'Anthony': Good luck at New York, Mordecai. *(Anthony call off) *'Mordecai': I will, Anthony. *(Back with Rigby, Nova, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman) *'Nova': Grunting *'Rigby': We think we're too low. *'Nova': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Troll Moko': We need to turn. Turn! *'Howard Weinerman': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Nova': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Vision': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Scarlet Witch': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'QuickSilver': Chuckles On a wild melon chase? *'Nova': Nova to Avengers. *'Doc Samson': Ah, right on cue. *'Wonder Man': Go ahead, Nova. *'Nova': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Power Woman': We thought you might. *'Ms. Marvel': Look, don't worry about the soursops. *'Rigby': Yeah, soursops. *'Troll Moko': Uh, we found some. *'Howard Weinerman': But we lost them. *'Rigby': Then we found them again. *'Troll Moko': But we smashed them. *'Nova': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'Thor': Wait! *'Falcon': What are we hearing? *'Skaar': It sounds like-- *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah, about that. *'Rigby': See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a mobile. *'Captain America': YOU WHAT?! *'Nova': Their taking it better than we thought. *'War Machine': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Winter Soldier': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locater beacon. *'Nova': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Troll Moko': Well, which one? *'Rescue': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Howard Weinerman': Right. *'Rigby': Got it. *'Troll Moko': W-We mean... got it a long time ago. *'Howard Weinerman': You know, back when we first boarded. *'Rigby': Right away. *'Troll Moko': Immediately. *'Ant-Man': Stealing a mobile attracts unwanted attention. *'Wasp': Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. *'Iron Man': Do not stop. *'Captain America': And don't do anything. *'Nova': On our way. Nova out. *'Howard Weinerman': That went well. *'Nova': Yeah. *'Rigby': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Nova': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Troll Moko': Wait. *'Howard Weinerman': What's that? *'Rigby': Looks like smoke. *'Nova': Yeah. *'Troll Moko': Only... *'Howard Weinerman': We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Rigby': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Troll Moko': What's the worst that could happen? *'Nova': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Howard Weinerman': Besides that. *'Nova': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Soursop. *'Rigby': Soursop? Seriously? *'Nova': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Arnim Zola': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Nova': You sure? *'Troll Moko': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Arnim Zola': A mobile? This is Arnim Zola. My men reported a stolen mobile. *'Nova': That's not the mobile you're looking for. It's a totally different mobile. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Arnim Zola': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Nova': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Arnim Zola': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that mobile again, take your shot. *(Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Arnim Zola': I want bots up top, now! *'Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Arnim Zola': Open fire. *'Howard Weinerman': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Skull-bot': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Rigby': Not bad. *'Troll Moko': Gotcha. *'Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman': Whoa. *'Skull-bot': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Howard Weinerman': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Nova': Gotcha! *'Rigby': Uh, how are you driving this thing? *'Nova': Grunting *'Troll Moko': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Nova': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah. So, what do we do about the mobile? Chuckling *'Nova': Grunts *'Rigby, Nova, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman': Chuckling *'Captain America': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Falcon': Over there! *'Nova': One fresh soursop, as ordered. *'Ms. Marvel': Thank you, kind sir. *'Nova': Team effort. *'Ant-Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the mobile? *'Nova': Sighs We crashed it. *'Rigby': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into Skull's hand. *'Iron Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Nova': chuckles *'Rigby, Nova, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman': Laughs *'Nova': laughing *'Iron Fist': At least they got rid of the mobile. *'Vision': exhales *'Nova': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Drive' Trivia *Chance Sureshot, Toothpick Sally and Recap Robot got a job at the park. Gallery Sgamusse lightsaber small 2 medium 017e1feacf48b8275ea05ae2a25cac3d445e5ee0.jpg|Red's Lightsaber Ty's Lightsaber.jpg|Blue's Lightsaber Kashy lightsaber.png|Yellow's Lightsaber Jjjhhjh.jpg|Black's Lightsaber 161157c2-44a9-4a0f-8ced-8c1a385ffb67.png|White's Lightsaber Dan's Lightsaber.jpg|Green's Lightsaber 33c692a3a19edd5fd3f8e5009fcb069c.jpg|Big Red's Lightsaber Orange lightsaber by mdtartist83-d9yyh95.png|Orange's Lightsaber Pink lightsaber by kekej15-d4iyecw.jpg|Pink Bird's Lightsaber Il fullxfull.890962750 23fu.jpg|Female Red Bird, Female White Bird, Mighty Eagle, Mighty Dragon and Officer Frank's Lightsabers Sonic screwdrivers by cosmicthunder-d46bbej.png|Female Red Bird, Female White Bird, Studder, Officer Frank, Elmo, Paz and Sylvia's Sonic Screwdrivers Crossing Lightsabers.jpg|Elmo and Paz's Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver13 by elkaddalek-d509cm6.jpg|Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, White, Green, Big Red. Orange and Pink Bird's Sonic Screwdrivers Spotlight series the 8th doctor s sonic by kavinveldar-d5tuz4j.png|Jeffy's Sonic Screwdriver Green tri blade lightsaber by chingoryu-da7xp1e.png|Sally's Green Tri Blade Lightsaber 140672-177341-lightsaber.jpg|Wander's Lightsaber Star-Wars-custom-lightsabers-Rahm-Kota-Sentinel-Lightsaber-5.jpg|Sylvia's Lightsaber Tumblr nygas08sJl1v024zio1 1280.jpg|Wander's Star Screwdriver Dbfec40a9e76934c552d28311793a467.jpg|Anthony, Chance, Toothpick Sally and Recap's Lightsabers Costom sonic screwdriver12 by elkaddalek-d509c17.jpg|Anthony, Chance, Toothpick Sally and Recap's Sonic Screwdrivers Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited